1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor according to a prior art is described in US 2008/0166935 A1. The outboard motor includes an engine, an engine holder, an exhaust manifold, and a catalyst. The engine is supported from below by the engine holder. The engine includes a cylinder head. The exhaust manifold is disposed at a side of the cylinder head. The exhaust manifold extends vertically at the side of the cylinder head. An upper end portion of the exhaust manifold is coupled to the cylinder head by bolts. Also, a lower end portion of the exhaust manifold is coupled to the engine holder by bolts. The exhaust manifold includes a cooling water passage. The exhaust manifold is cooled by cooling water. The catalyst is disposed inside the manifold.